Triángulo Amoroso?
by Miio Akiyama
Summary: Mio esta actuando muy extraño, sera que esta enamorada? o solo sera culpa de la imaginacion de Ritsu?
1. Mio esta enamorada?

**Disclaimer: **K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mio esta enamorada?<strong>_

Fude pen fufu~ - cantaba tranquilamente la bajista

Hey Mio!- gritaba Ritsu mientras movía a su amiga en un vago intento de atraer su atención

Furueru fufu~ - seguía cantando sin prestarle atención

Mio! Detrás de ti hay un gran percebe!- grito la baterista emocionada

Hajimete kimi e no greeting card~

Mio-chan ya no me quiere- dijo simulando que lloraba

Tokimeki passion~

MIO! – grito Ritsu fuertemente mientras golpeaba a su amiga con su pie

Auch! – Dijo al fin la bajista mientras se frotaba la pierna – que sucede? Me estabas hablando a mí? – dijo despreocupadamente

Claro que te estaba hablando a ti!- dijo la baterista sufridamente mientras fingía que sollozaba desconsoladamente

Mio-chan te ocurre algo? – dijo de pronto Mugi

Ritsu-senpai te estuvo llamando mucho rato y tú no le prestabas atención- dijo la kohai un tanto preocupada

Quizás Mio-chan está enamorada!- exclamo Yui emocionada

Un silencio se produjo en el salón del keionbu...

¿¡QUE!- exclamaron las 4 chicas

Yo no estoy enamorada ni nada!- dijo Mio sonrojada

Entonces por que estas tan rooja~ - dijo Ritsu molestándola, lo que la hizo merecedora de los ya conocidos golpes en la cabeza de Mio

Mio-senpai está enamorada..? – pregunto Azusa intrigada, aunque su expresión delataba su emoción ante este hecho

Ahh el amor!- dijo Mugi feliz

Ya les dije que no estoy enamorada ni nada!- dijo Mio aún muy sonrojada

Me pregunto qué clase de chico le gustara a Mio-senpai- dijo la kohai mientras pensaba

Ritsu se paró de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la sala – bueno pensando en los cuentos que lee la pequeña Mio-chan su chico ideal debe ser algo así como un príncipe azul que llegue de pronto! Desmonte su corcel y tome su mano- decía Ritsu melosamente mientras tomaba la mano de Mio, la bajista al ver como Ritsu tomaba su mano galantemente se sonrojo más que antes y golpeo más fuerte que nunca a la baterista

Auch! Era solo una broma!- dijo Ritsu sonriendo mientras tocaba su cabeza

Yo creo que el chico ideal para Mio-chan debe ser alto- dijo Yui muy convencida mientras Ritsu sufría un gran ataque de risa

Jajajaja! Claro que tiene que ser alto! Cualquier chico se vería ridículo al lado de Mio si no es alto! Mio es tan alta que nunca podrá estar con un chico de una estatura normal!- gritaba Ritsu mientras se reía animadamente, Mio la miraba sin decir nada, de pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la chica, Ritsu que aún seguía riéndose no se había dado cuenta

Tienes razón Ritsu- dijo Mio mientras lloraba – nunca podre estar con alguien más bajito que yo, nadie me querrá así... tan alta- en ese momento Ritsu levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Mio estaba llorando

Mio!- grito la baterista asustada – lo siento! No fue mi intención – dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano – lo siento Mio

Ritsu- senpai esta vez te excediste!- dijo Azusa muy enojada mientras consolaba a Mio

Ritsu siempre mete la pata con estas cosas – dijo Yui mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mio

De verdad lo siento Mio – dijo Ritsu apenada

Tranquila, no pasa nada, perdón por ponerme a llorar por todo, pero ya estoy bien- dijo Mio sonriendo, al ver la linda sonrisa de Mio Ritsu no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, del cual Mugi se percato

Aaah el amor!- dijo emocionada Mugi mientras observaba a Mio y a Ritsu

* * *

><p>Ritsu caminaba despreocupadamente por el centro de la ciudad sin dirigirse a ningún lugar específico<p>

"no se para que vine aquí, esto es más aburrido que estar en mi casa"- pensó la castaña mientras caminaba

esa que esta parada en la esquina es Mio? – grito. La gente que pasaba cerca de ella la observo asustada ante el grito de la baterista, en la muralla de una esquina estaba una chica de cabello largo y negro que observaba detenidamente su celular, vestía una polera azul y unos jeans cortos, Ritsu se acercó más para comprobar si realmente era Mio

"No cabe duda es Mio! Y se ve bastante bonita"- pensó la baterista mientras se sonrojaba –"que estará haciendo ahí sola? Estará esperando a alguien? Quizás de verdad está enamorada y está esperando a su novio..." ante esta idea Ritsu no pudo evitar morderse el labio enojada –"debería ir a molestarla o me quedo aquí espiándola?" la castaña no pudo decidir nada pues la chica de cabello negro miro hacia al frente y saludo a alguien, torpemente guardo su celular y corrió al encuentro de él o la desconocida, Ritsu espero a que avanzara un poco y comenzó a seguirla, pero cuando llego al lugar en donde se suponía, estarían Mio y su "novio" descubrió que no había nadie

Tsk- chisto la baterista –"supongo que mejor me voy a casa, después de todo, si tiene un novio o no a mí no debería importarme..." pensó mientras se volvía a morder el labio

* * *

><p>Cuando Ritsu llego a su casa subió directamente a su pieza y se acostó en su cama, comenzó a dar vueltas en ellas, prendió su pc para ver si podía encontrar a Mio, pero descubrió que ya no tenía internet, cogió su celular y le mando un mensaje a Mio:<p>

_**Miioo ten cuidaadoo en tu mochila hay muuchos PERCEBES! y como siempre ten cuidado con la familia de delfines que hay en tu closet!**_

Ritsu se quedó con su celular en la mano expectante ante la respuesta de Mio, pero nada paso, encendió la TV y comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta que se aburrió pues no había nada bueno, abrió su mochila y saco sus baquetas, comenzó a golpear todo lo que había frente a ella causando mucho ruido, se detuvo esperando el reto de sus padres o de Satoshi, pero nada ocurrió

Satoshi!- grito llamando a su hermano, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano, golpeo la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, no había nadie, hizo lo mismo con la habitación de sus padres y descubrió que ellos tampoco estaban, estaba completamente sola y aburrida y su mejor amiga andaba con no se quien en quien sabe dónde, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro su salvación (y entretención)

Satoshi!- grito la baterista mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hermano

Que te sucede nee-chan?- dijo el chico que parecía cansado

Dónde estabas? Mal hermano! Me dejaste sola!- dijo Ritsu mientras fingía estar llorando

Eh... estaba... por ahí – dijo el chico nervioso

Mio salió con alguien! Me dejo sola!- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano – donde crees que fue?

Eh? Mio-san? N-no lo sé- dijo Satoshi aun nervioso y un poco sonrojado

Bueno a quien le interesa Mio- dijo Ritsu enojada – me aburro! Satoshi juega conmigo!

Está bien nee-chan jugare contigo – dijo el chico que parecía muy aliviado de que Ritsu dejara de interrogarlo

De pronto el celular de Ritsu comenzó a sonar

Eh? Quien será?- dijo la baterista mientras tomaba su celular – oh! es un mensaje de Mio

_**IDIOTA!**_

Ritsu sonrio y guardo su celular.

* * *

><p>hi minna-san! espero que les gustara y que se rieran con este fic nwn se que quedo corto y todo pero prometo que el prox cap sera mas largo e <em>interesante <em>

como siempre espero sus comentarios xD gracias a ellos puedo seguir escribiendo fics (los comentarios me motivan?) ewe y obviamente el spam esta permitido! x3 Miio off!


	2. Dudas y Celos

****Disclaimer: ****K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dudas y celos<strong>_

Necesitaba saber quien era, necesitaba saber con quien había salido su mejor amiga, necesitaba saber quien era el novio de Su Mio... un momento... Su Mio?

ahhh! esto es tan complicado! - grito Ritsu enojada

nee-chan! - grito su hermano enojado

Necesitaba saber que clase de chico era, ella tenia que darle su visto bueno, después de todo, que tal si aquel chico era un idiota que solo quería usar a su amiga? tenia que conocerlo, tenia que saber que tiene el que ella no... pero... para que?

aaaahhh!- volvió a gritar la baterista mientras rascaba su cabeza

nee-chan!- volvió a gritar el chico mientras golpeaba la pared

Necesitaba conocer al Novio de Mio... o novia...? no, no podía ser una chica, Mio no es esa clase de persona... pero... un segundo... que tal si no había novio? y si en realidad había salido con Yui o Mugi? en ese caso por que no la había invitado?... quizás seguía enojada por el comentario del otro día...

la castaña suspiro y se levanto, se dirigió a la pieza de su hermano y golpeo la puerta

que quieres nee-chan? - pregunto Satoshi mientras abría la puerta

Satoshi... tu... crees que Mio... tenga un novio? - dijo Ritsu mientras entraba a la pieza de su hermano

eh? - pregunto el chico extrañado - ¿por que la pregunta nee-chan?

tu solo responde! - dijo Ritsu sonrojada

bueno... tal vez si... Mio-san es bastante atractiva - dijo el chico mientras se sonrojaba - es linda, es amable, tiene linda voz y... debes admitir que tiene muy buen cuerpo...

oye! - grito enojada la baterista al tiempo en que golpeaba a su hermano

tu fuiste la que me pregunto yo solo te respondí con la verdad! - dijo el chico tocándose el gran chichón que su hermana había dejado en su cabeza

te gusta cierto! - dijo Ritsu simulando que lloraba

no me gusta nee-chan! ahora déjame en paz -grito Satoshi exasperado

La castaña no supo que paso, pero termino fuera de la pieza de su hermano con un gran dolor de cabeza, casi tan grande como el que dejaban los golpes de Mio

"empezare por preguntarle a las chicas si ellas salieron con Mio... creo que es lo mejor" - pensó la castaña un tanto resignada

* * *

><p>"Bien, Mio aun no llega es mi oportunidad" - pensó la baterista mientras dejaba un dibujo feo bajo la mesa de Mio que decía "tíralo" la chica no pudo evitar reír mientras imaginaba la cara de su mejor amiga<p>

Ricchan ohayo!- dijo la guitarrista muy animada

oh Yui! ohayo! veo que hoy tienes energía - dijo Ritsu sonriendo

Es que Ui me preparo un desayuno delicioso! - dijo Yui mientras imaginaba el delicioso desayuno que había comido

eh Yui... no es necesario que babees todo... - le dijo la baterista

ah lo siento Ricchan! - dijo la guitarrista sonriendo volviendo a la realidad

Yui... por casualidad saliste con Mio el sábado? - pregunto Ritsu tratando de sonar natural, lo cual no le resulto

Con Mio-chan? para nada, no la veo desde el viernes - dijo Yui tranquilamente - por que?

eh?- n-no por nada! - dijo Ritsu aparentando no estar nerviosa - "entonces no salio con Yui, aun faltan 2 mas"

Hola chicas- dijo Mugi feliz como siempre

ah Mugi-chan ohayo! - dijieron las otras al unisono

Pasa algo? – pregunto Mugi intrigada

Ricchan me estaba preguntando si... - Yui no pudo terminar la frase pues la líder del keionbu le tapo la boca

si habías salido con Mio el sábado!- grito la baterista terminando la frase

eh? con Mio-chan? para nada, este sábado viaje Francia con mis padres - Dijo Mugi tranquilamente

Ritsu la miro, su estomago comenzó a dolerle "con que así es la vida de los ricos"

que pasa? pregunto Mugi normalmente

Nada!- dijieron Yui y Ritsu

"ahora solo me falta Azusa... espero que Mio saliera con ella..." - pensó la castaña

en eso se escucho un grito que era muy familiar para las chicas del keionbu, Mio había llegado y había descubierto el "regalo" de Ritsu

Ah! Mio oha... - La baterista no pudo terminar la frase pues fue callada con un golpe de Mio

tonta!- le dijo enojada mientras iva a sentarse a su mesa

Ritsu solo la observo y sonrió, luego se dirigió a ella y comenzó a pedirle perdón "me pregunto si debería preguntarle directamente con quien salio ese día..." nuevamente la chica no pudo decidir nada pues Sawako sensei llego y tuvo que ir a sentarse a su lugar

* * *

><p>Azu-nyan~ - llamo Ritsu a la pequeña Kohai<p>

que pasa Ritsu-senpai? Yui-senpai hizo algo malo? - pregunto asustada

no , para nada... pero... por que te preocupa tanto Yui, Nakano? - la molesto Ritsu

Y-YUI-SENPAI NO ME PREOCUPA PARA NADA!- grito Azusa sonrojada

yaa yaa tranquila!- le dijo la baterista riéndose - Yui no hizo nada malo, gatita preocupona, quería preguntarte si saliste con Mio el sábado - le dijo alegre Ritsu "por favor dime que si"

eh? con Mio-senpai? para nada, no la he visto - dijo la Kohai - por que me preguntas a mi? no deberías preguntarle a Mio-senpai?

eh? eh... jejeje... esto... ya debo irme! adiós azu-nyan! - dijo Ritsu mientras comenzaba a correr por el pasillo, la kohai quedo mirándola extrañada

"entonces esta decidido, Mio tiene un novio y debo conocerlo!" penso la baterista resignada mientras corria por el pasillo

* * *

><p>Vamos a practicar! no es hora de tomar el té Yui-senpai!- grito Azusa enojada<p>

Azu-nyan~ un poquito de té! nada mas! lo prometo! - dijo Yui llorando

de pronto la bajista se paro de su asiento y miro a las demás- Chicas, lo siento... debo irme temprano hoy... y quizás los próximos días también... lo siento - dijo Mio sonrojada

Eh? por que te vas tan temprano Mio? que tienes que hacer? - le pregunta la baterista simulando que lloraba desconsoladamente

n-no es algo que te importe! - le grito Mio sonrojada

Mio-chan por que te vas? pregunto Yui

pasa algo malo Mio-chan? dijo Mugi asustada

etto... yo.. dijo Mio nerviosa sintiendo el acoso de sus amigas

chicas basta! - grito azusa enojada- Mio-senpai de seguro tiene algo muy importante que hacer! además podemos practicar un poco... sin ella... - la kohai las miro, solo les importa saber donde va verdad? - una gotita rodó por su cara

Mio!- grito Ritsu pero la chica ya se había ido

Que extraño, Mio-chan nunca se había ido así... - dijo Mugi un tanto triste

debe ser algo muy importante para que se haya ido - dijo Azusa apenada al ver nuevamente una practica frustrada

quizás de verdad esta enamorada- aventuro Yui

que? -grito Ritsu al instante - tu sabes algo? - dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa

las chicas la miraron extrañadas, ante esto Ritsu se sonrojo y volvió a sentarse

jeje- rieron las chicas

q-que les pasa? -dijo nerviosa la baterista

nosotras no sabemos nada... - dijo Yui

pero tal vez Ricchan si- dijo Mugi

d-de que hablan? -dijo Ritsu sonrojada mientras era acorralada por sus amigas

vamos Ricchan! dinos por que nos preguntaste si habíamos salido con Mio-chan! - dijo Yui

eh? p-pero yo! - dijo nerviosa la castaña, pero sus amigas ya se habían puesto trajes de detectives - no tengo opción verdad? - las chicas negaron con la cabeza- esta bien les contare

Ritsu les relato la historia (obviamente a su estilo exagerando ciertos detalles) y espero la reacción de las chicas... ellas por su parte escucharon la historia atentamente, cuando Ritsu termino se produjo un gran silencio

entonces la peligrosa Akiyama Mio se encontró con un percebe!- dijo la baterista mientras se cubría la cabeza esperando el golpe de Mio que nunca llego

las chicas la miraron " en verdad la necesita" pensaron

Entonces Mio-chan tiene un novio? - Grito Yui

es difícil saberlo, pues Ricchan en realidad no vio con quien estaba - dijo Sawako sensei mientras tomaba su té

Como llego acá? - gritaron las chicas asustadas

vamos acostúmbrense de una vez - dijo sawako- sensei resignada

c-como sea! - dijo la kohai tratando de recuperarse del susto - no es de extrañarse que Mio-senpai tenga un novio

es cierto- acoto Mugi

Mio-chan es muy linda!- dijo Yui, su cabello y sus ojos son lindos, es muy amable e inteligente

Azusa le lanzo miradas asesinas a Yui pero solo Mugi se dio cuenta

ahh! el amor! - dijo nuevamente la rubia - Mio-chan es muy linda tal y como dice Yui, ademas todas sus canciones hablan de amor, de alguna parte tiene que sacar la inspiración no?

si, es cierto, además de ser linda, tiene buen cuerpo, cosa muy importante para los chicos - dijo sawako- sensei

Bueno... pensándolo así Mio-senpai tiene muchas cosas buenas, cualquier chico podría enamorarse de ella- pensó la kohai en voz alta

Ritsu ya se estaba cansando de esto, ella sabia que Mio era hermosa! no necesitaba que todos se lo dijeran! le gustaba todo de ella! su cara, sus ojos, su pelo, su voz, como tocaba el bajo, lo inteligente que era, también lo moe moe kyun le gustaba... le gustaba... un momento... Mio le..?

aaaahhh! -grito Ritsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza, estaba muy sonrojada, las chicas la miraron y sonrieron

Bueno, si queremos saber si Mio-chan esta saliendo con alguien debemos idear un plan no? - dijo Mugi emocionada

Yo tengo un plan! - dijo Yui Feliz y decidida

las chicas se miraron, al parecer nadie mas tenia una idea

esta bien Yui te escucho - dijo la baterista resignada

* * *

><p>Siento llegar tarde! – dijo Mio mientras corría<p>

No te preocupes, acabo de llegar – le dijo el chico sonriendo, Mio se sonrojo – te parece bien si te invito un helado?

e-esta bien... - dijo Mio nerviosa – trajiste... eso?

Claro que si! – le dijo el chico de cabello castaño

Gracias otra vez – le dijo Mio sonrojada

No es nada, no es que sea algo difícil de conseguir – le dijo el chico sonriendo

Mio lo miro y se sonrojo mas, aquella sonrisa la derretía! Tal vez por eso se había enamorado tanto de aquella persona

n-no te da miedo que nos descubran? – le pregunto nerviosa Mio

tranquila, ellas aun deben estar en el colegio, nadie nos vera.

* * *

><p>Fin! ok no fue tan largo como hubiera querido, pero mi inspiracion (osea mi Ritsu) no esta ;_; asi que no se que tan bueno quedo este cap -w-U, este es un cap dedicado mas que nada a Ritsu, senti que tenia que escribir lo que sentia ella antes de seguir contando lo que pasa realmente con Mio, pero tranquilidad, el prox cap lo subire luego...<p>

siento que estoy haciendo mucho spam asi que me voy! como siempre espero leer sus reviews aunque sean cortos! xD los reviews me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, asi que si creen que le falto algo a la historia diganmelo e intentare incluirlo... esop! gracias a los que se den el tiempo de leer esto miio off~! :3


	3. El plan de Yui

****Disclaimer: ****K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Plan de Yui<strong>_

- Bueno ya esta todo listo ¿no?

Las otras chicas asintieron

- Bien, pues entonces nos vemos luego, debo ir a prepararle la cena a mi hermano... - comento no muy feliz la baterista mientras se despedía de sus amigas

El plan de Yui en realidad era bastante simple, claro que este plan surgió después de proponer que siguieran a Mio desde un helicóptero para luego saltar desde un paracaídas al lugar en donde ella se encontraba con su chico misterioso o que pusieran una pequeña cámara en un pastel de Mio para ver su interior...

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el objetivo de esto! - le había gritado enojada la baterista a Yui

Pero finalmente Yui había propuesto un plan mucho mas sensato pero a la vez un tanto simplón, es decir, un plan típico de Yui

- Bueno si nadie mas apoya la idea de disfrazarnos de arboles... - comenzó la guitarrista- - ¡yo si te apoyo! - dijo Mugi feliz

- excepto Mugi-chan~ - Yui la miro sonriente – creo que lo mejor seria seguir a Mio después de clases no? Haremos grupos y la seguiremos, creo que eso si lo aprobaran - esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Ritsu...

- esta bien, ¡esta bien! después de todo, este es el mejor plan – una gota rodó por la mejilla de la baterista

Después de todo, Yui si había tenido una buena idea, así que Ritsu pudo marcharse tranquila (al parecer) a casa

- Ahora Yui dinos cual es el verdadero plan – dijo Sawako- sensei con una mirada amenazante lo que hizo que las chicas del keionbu gritaran de miedo – vamos dime! - dijo esta vez con un tono inocente

- "Ella realmente da miedo" - pensó la kohai

- eh? etto... bueno... yo... ¡tehe~! - rió Yui

- ¡Yui! - le gritaron las chicas

- ¡yaa yaa, se los diré! - dijo la guitarrista resignada – el plan no es muy diferente del que le dije a Ritsu, de hecho si planeo seguirla, pero no es lo único que haremos, necesitamos que alguna la confronte, es decir, que cuando la vea se acerque a ella naturalmente para que sepamos como es el chico! Y que le gusta a Mio de él

- "es impresionante lo inteligente que puede ser Yui cuando algo le interesa" - pensó atónita la kohai

- ¿y para que? ¿no necesitábamos solo saber quien era? - pregunto Mugi extrañada

- si, pero también tenemos que saber como es para ayudar a Ricchan! - Yui habia tocado un punto delicado, pues nadie sabia en realidad los verdaderos sentimientos de la baterista hacia Mio y viceversa – ayudaremos a Ricchan y les prepararemos una cita! - comento feliz mientras volvía a ser la de siempre

- ¡¿eh? ¡¿una cita? - dijeron las tres impresionadas

- si, una cita... ¿es muy mala idea cierto? - lagrimas empezaron a brotar por las mejillas de Yui

- ¡no no para nada! - dijo Azusa asustada

- ajaja ya lo sabia – dijo Yui rascándose la cabeza feliz

* * *

><p>- Wow esto no lo sabia... chocolate con menta... no tenia idea... - dijo Mio sonrojada mientras hojeaba el cuaderno<p>

- si, no tienes idea de cuanto le gusta – comento el chico sonriente mientras veía a Mio hojear aquel cuaderno – iré por otro helado – el atractivo chico se paro de su asiento y fue a buscar otro helado sin antes besar a Mio en la mejilla

Mio no pudo evitar el sonrojo pero siguió leyendo el extraño cuaderno -"no puedo creer que haya tantas cosas que no sepa... ademas de costumbres extrañas que no conocía" - la bajista no pudo evitar reírse frente a esto, parecía estar muy feliz, pero se veía incomoda, miro hacia todos lados, como si buscara a alguien pero luego volvió a su extraña lectura, el chico volvió rápidamente con los helados y le ofreció un tierno helado de frutilla a Mio

- gracias – le dijo Mio nerviosa mientras recibía su helado, lo probo y se quedo unos segundos pensando, hasta que finalmente pregunto - ¿el helado de pistacho sabe muy mal?

- ¿Eh? No, para nada – contesto el chico soltando una carcajada "de verdad es mas linda de lo que yo imaginaba"

- es que nunca lo he probado... a decir verdad... su color no me convence – comento muy sonrojada la bajista

- pues deberías probarlo si tú quieres estar...

- ¡shhh! ¡cállate! - le dijo Mio muy sonrojada mientras se tapaba los oídos

- ¡esta bien! - le contesto el chico dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa a la Mio obviamente no podía resistirse "espero no enamorarme de ella... pero es que es tan linda" pensó resignado el chico

- nee... ¿no crees que es peligroso que estemos aquí? …. estamos muy cerca de – decia Mio nerviosa, pero el chico puso su dedo indice en los labios de la chica indicando silencio, Mio se sonrojo a mas no poder y bajo la mirada

- Tranquila nada pasara – le dijo el chico muy convencido

es que... si ella se entera yo! - dijo Mio asustada

Tranquila... - el chico le acaricio la cabeza y le indico que siguiera leyendo

* * *

><p>"Bueno Mio es mi amiga ¿no? No, es mi mejor amiga! Siempre me cuenta todo, así que si tuviera un novio me lo contaría... aunque me rompiera el corazón verdad?" - pensaba Ritsu mientras caminaba a su casa<p>

" y que tal si en realidad aquel novio no existe? Yo no lo vi en realidad... tal vez estoy creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua y por nada... tal vez solo quiera salir o tenia algo que hacer con sus padres, incluso pude que haya querido ir a algún lugar para escribir una canción... Mio siempre ha sido muy vergonzosa, así que no me sorprende que no quiera decirnos que es lo que realmente esta haciendo... " - mientras mas pensaba peor se sentía la chica, pues su "amada" (aun no asumida xD) le estaba ocultando algo

"mejor dejo de pensar en esto... después de todo ese chico no exi..." - la baterista se paro en seco, por alguna extraña razón había decidido mirar dentro de aquella heladería... y ahí estaba...

¡Mio! - grito emocionada ¡y con un chico! ¡no estaba loca! - grito entre feliz y enojada, la gente que pasaba por ahí la observo extraño, pues no era normal escuchar a la gente gritando en la calle... sola...

Ritsu se acerco muy poco disimuladamente a la vitrina de la heladería y pego su cara al vidrio (otra razón para que la gente la siguiera mirando extraño) podía ver a Mio perfectamente, estaba aun con el uniforme, pero se veía mas linda de lo normal y frente a ella estaba un chico! No cabía ninguna duda, tenia el pelo corto y castaño, un poco mas oscuro que el de Ritsu, parecía llevar una polera manga corta roja, pero Ritsu no podía verlo bien

"muy bien, ¡entrare!" - pensó, pero algo la detuvo... comenzó a pensar... ¿y que tal si Mio se enojaba? En esos momentos era lo ultimo que ella quería... O que tal si en realidad ella no quería saber quien era... era claro que algo le sucedía, algo no la dejaba actuar como siempre... y al parecer ese algo era Mio, normalmente ella entraría despreocupadamente saludaría a Mio y al chico y luego los molestaría e interrogaría... pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo... algo le estaba sucediendo, el pecho le dolía, era como si estuviera apretado... estaba... triste?

Ritsu se despego del vidrio y corrió a su casa, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y ella no entendía por que, cuando llego corrió a su habitación y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, para su suerte no había nadie en su casa, así que pudo dar rienda suelta a su llanto y sus gritos... lo que mas la desesperaba era que no sabia por que estaba así, Mio era solo su amiga! Por que estaba tan triste entonces? Sabia que este día tenia que llegar alguna vez, Mio era hermosa! La chica mas hermosa del mundo! Mas de un chico quisiera estar con ella y algún día Mio eligiria uno... no podía pretender que nunca pasaría... ella sabia que no podía estar toda su vida al lado de Mio... pero aun así... la amaba...

la chica comenzó a llorar y gritar mas fuerte que antes, llamaba a su amiga, la necesitaba,

ella siempre estaba ahí para ella... pero Mio no llegaba... finalmente la baterista callo en un profundo sueño y así al fin pudo calmarse.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabello, eran unas manos suaves y cálidas, le gustaba aquella sensación, no quería que parara, pero la persona que la acariciaba estaba llamándola, decía su nombre... Ritsu no quería despertar... de seguro era su mama...<p>

- mama cinco minutos mas~ - dijo la baterista entre sueños

- mama? Yo no soy tu mama! - le grito una voz muy conocida

la baterista abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe

- ¡¿Mio? ¿que haces aquí? - grito la baterista

- etto... bueno... hoy es feriado no lo recuerdas? Y pensé en venir a verte... para que saliéramos... pero... - amabas miraron hacia afuera, una fuerte lluvia estaba cayendo y no parecía que fuera a parar – parece que tendremos que pasar el día aquí... que dices? - le propuso Mio

la baterista se sonrojo a mas no poder, estaría todo el día con Mio! Era su oportunidad, tenia que preguntarle sobre aquel chico... o aprovechar el día y estar lo mas juntas posible

- esta bien, quédate, después de todo... con esta lluvia... lo mas probable es que hayan rayos y truenos! - grito Ritsu mientras saltaba de su cama y se abalanzaba sobre Mio

- kyaa! - grito Mio asustada

- jajajjaaj es broma es broma! Ademas, si eso pasa yo te protegeré – le dijo la baterista dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa a su amada

Mio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto y no pudo evitar pensar "definitivamente esa sonrisa me derrite"

* * *

><p>hi minna-san! miio subio otro cap wii! xD en realidad este cap iva a ser mas cuatico y largo, pero mi amada Ritsu despertó de su lindo sueño asi que no la quize hacer esperar mas :3 bueno espero que les gustara este cap tanto como a mi, no me gusta hacer sufrir a Ritsu u.u pero el dia me inspiro (?)<p>

bueno, como siempre espero sus reviews! si no, no me isnpiro ;_; ah! gracias a todos los que siguen la historia espero no defraudarlos y si es asi, espero recomendaciones :3 eso es todo! miio off~!


	4. Día de LLuvia

**Disclaimer: **K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día de LLuvia<strong>_

Bueno Mio-chan Ritsu y tu quedaran a cargo de la casa, pórtense bien, nosotros volveremos lo antes posible – dijo amablemente la madre de Ritsu a la amiga de su hija

No se preocupe nos portaremos bien – dijo Mio mientras se despedía de la familia Tainaka, aun no podía creer que tuviera tan buena suerte, era feriado, estaba lloviendo, y estaba sola, absolutamente sola! Con su mejor amiga

Mio~ no te quedes tanto rato sola, los monstruos del polvo pueden aparecer en cualquier momento! - grito de pronto la baterista que ya estaba vestida

¿q-que? ¿m-monstruos del p-polvo? - pregunto asustada Mio

jajajja no puedo creer que me creyeras! Es mentira! No existen! - contesto alegremente Ritsu, estaba a punto de seguir riendo pero un fuerte golpe de Mio en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar

auch! Mio-chuan cada vez me pega mas fuerte~ - protesto fingiendo estar herida

te lo mereces – contesto secamente la bajista

a todo esto Mio, ¿por que siempre llegas tan temprano? - pregunto Ritsu - "si llegas tan temprano no me dejas alistarme para verme... mmm... presentable"

por que me gusta! - contesto sonrojada Mio - "por que quiero estar mas tiempo contigo idiota"

bueno, bueno~ tengo hambre, ¿ya desayunaste? - pregunto la castaña, pero antes de que ella respondiera su estomago rugió y contesto la pregunta, lo que hizo que Mio se sonrojara aun mas, Ritsu solo le sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, Mio que ya estaba acostumbrada a ir a la casa de Ritsu fue directamente a la mesa a esperar el delicioso desayuno que le prepararía su amiga, ya que, aunque no lo pareciera, Ritsu era muy hábil cocinando y a Mio le encantaban sus comidas, la bajista se quedo contemplando la ventana, era una lluvia muy fuerte y no parecía que fuera a parar, así que tenia que empezar a planear que harían todo el día, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto que Ritsu ya había puesto la mesa y servido el desayuno

Huevos revueltos! - anuncio feliz la baterista, Mio le sonrió, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la baterista - "se ve tan linda cuando sonríe..." son tus favoritos no?

S-si – contesto Mio muy nerviosa mientras se preparaba un pan, Ritsu solo sonrió y se quedo observando a Mio, le encantaba observarla cuando hacia ciertas cosas, por ejemplo, cuando se preparaba un pan, siempre dejaba caer restos y tenia que estar recogiéndolos, Ritsu siempre la regañaba, pero en el fondo le gustaba ver las cosas tiernas que hacia Mio, esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban

"rayos desde cuando asumí que me gusta Mio?" - pensó la baterista mientras tomaba el té de Mio

Ritsu... ese es mi té... - dijo Mio con lagrimas a punto de salir

L-lo siento! - grito Ritsu asustada, Mio solo la miro y siguió comiendo - "diablos, se ve tan linda así!"

* * *

><p>el dia paso muy lentamente, luego de desayunar fueron a la habitación de Ritsu, jugaron, vieron TV, leyeron y hablaron, Ritsu aun no se atrevía a preguntarle nada a Mio, almorzaron sin ningún problema, pero Ritsu necesitaba saber mas y pensó que ya había llegado el momento de preguntar<p>

vaya, de verdad es una lluvia muy fuerte – comento Mio mientras miraba por la ventana, la abrió con la idea de extender la mano y tocar las gotas, pero la lluvia era tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar la ventana rápidamente, a causa del viento Mio quedo un poco despeinada, lo que causo una carcajada estrepitosa en Ritsu

vaya si que era fuerte! - exclamo muy divertida la baterista

Mio se dirigió hacia ella y la golpeo fuertemente – idiota! - le grito

lo siento lo siento! - dijo Ritsu mientras rascaba su cabeza

Me gusta mucho la lluvia, es linda, me inspira – dijo la bajista mientras miraba por la ventana

"se ve tan linda cuando esta así" - pensó la baterista "bien, llego la hora" nee nee Mio, ¿por que te has ido tan temprano todos estos días? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la bajista, esto tomo a la otra chica por sorpresa y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda

eh? que? Aah sii... c-claro.. es que.. yo... bueno he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y... -comenzó nerviosa

y...? - le pregunto Ritsu

b-bueno.. ya te dije! Son.. solo cosas... - contesto muy sonrojada la bajista

tal vez... Mio-chan... tiene... ¿¡UN NOVIO! - grito la baterista muy feliz, aunque en realidad le dolía preguntarle - "por favor dime que no"

Q-que? Estas loca? - le grito Mio muy sonrojada mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza

"rayos si me contesta así no le puedo creer" - pensó Ritsu – Miioo! no me mientas! - le dijo dramáticamente

no te estoy mintiendo!... e-eres mi mejor amiga... y te contaría algo así!... idiota! - contesto Mio muy nerviosa

"vaya, creo que de verdad no tiene un novio... entonces quien era el chico de ayer...? … sera mejor que no le siga preguntando, parece que no quiere hablar de esto..." -pensó la baterista, su expresión cambio y se volvió muy triste, cosa de la cual la bajista se percato

Ritsu? ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Mio asustada

eh que? Si claro! Como no voy a estar bien si estoy con Mio-chuan! - le dijo volviendo a ser la misma chica energética e hiperactiva de siempre - "no debo deprimirme, hoy ha sido un día genial y aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer!"

* * *

><p>luego de jugar hasta hartarse a Ritsu le dio hambre y como parecía que la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte decidieron ir a comprar algunas cosas para comerlas mientras veían una película, Mio al principio no quería acompañarla pero Ritsu la convenció diciéndole que los percebes llegarían a verla si se quedaba sola en la casa, para suerte de ambas, solo había un paraguas, así que tuvieron que compartirlo<p>

"e-esto es muy... romántico..." - pensaba Mio, que iba muy sonrojada y sin decir nada hace bastante rato

"tal vez tenga frió y por eso no me ha dicho nada..." - se aventuro a pensar la baterista - "tal vez deba..."- Ritsu la miro fijamente lo que hizo que Mio se sonrojara mucho mas y mirara hacia otra parte, sin pensarlo mas Ritsu decidió abrazarla por la cintura y acercarla mas a su cuerpo, todo paso tan rápido que Mio no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, estaba tan cerca de Ritsu, podía sentirla, y lo que mas le provocaba nervios era sentir la mano de Ritsu en su cintura!

Ritsu espero nerviosa la reacción de Mio, estuvo a punto de cubrirse la cabeza pero para su sorpresa Mio no la golpeo, Ritsu la miro y se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba su amiga, Mio la miro y Ritsu solo atino a dedicarle una de "aquellas" sonrisas, lo que provoco un sonrojo máximo por parte de Mio, luego de un rato Ritsu comenzó a hablar estupideces para que Mio le respondiera y así fue, el ambiente se calmo y era menos tenso, aun así seguían "abrazadas" ambas estaban muy nerviosas pero a la vez felices

"wow Mio es mas sexy de lo que pensaba, su cintura se siente tan bien... no pensé que su cuerpo fuera así... " - pensaba la castaña

"la mano de Ritsu es tan fuerte, me siento tan protegida... y ya no tengo frió como antes..." - pensaba feliz pero nerviosa la bajista

llegaron al negocio y compraron demasiadas cosas para ser solo 2 personas, pero Ritsu decía que "tenia hambre" así que tenían que comprar mucho, cuando terminaron de comprar y salieron, la lluvia estaba mucho mas fuerte que antes, por lo que Ritsu abrazo mas fuerte a Mio, gracias al viento ambas llegaron mojadas a la casa de Ritsu, por lo que esta prendió la estufa, se sacaron las chaqueta y se acomodaron en un sofá frente a la TV para ver una película como lo habían planeado

* * *

><p>y que veremos? - pregunto Mio mientras comía una galleta<p>

Bueno... - Ritsu comenzó a mirar sus películas y se dio cuenta de que todas eran de terror, una idea malvada paso por su mente, pero considerando que tal vez habrían rayos y truenos, eso era suficiente para Mio, rebusco por todos lados hasta que encontró una película que no era de terror, pero era una comedia romántica, Ritsu se la enseño a Mio y esta levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación, a regañadientes la castaña la puso y se acomodo al lado de su amiga

al principio era una película muy entretenida y divertida, ambas se reían y comentaban animadamente, la película se trataba de una pareja y sus problemas, llegado un momento la pareja había comenzado a vivir en la misma casa, estaban en una pieza, luego comenzaban a besarse...

"vaya parece que esto se pondrá un poco mas fuerte" - pensó Ritsu sonrojada, de pronto se le ocurrió mirar a Mio y para su sorpresa la bajista estaba muy sonrojada y atenta a lo que pasaba en la película, Ritsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, volvió a mirar la película y para su sorpresa ahora la pareja estaba sobre la cama besándose... pero un momento... eran ellas! La baterista se golpeo en la cabeza "no puedo creer que me este imaginando que somos nosotras..." el chico comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de la chica, recorría su figura y la chica gemía, de pronto Ritsu oyó un gemido que no provenía de la TV había sido Mio! Estaba tan metida en la película que estaba gimiendo

"que haría yo si... ella... me..." - Mio estaba muy nerviosa, estaba imaginándose cosas! Con...con!

La película cada vez era mas fuerte, el chico ahora estaba tocando delicadamente los pechos de la chica por sobre la ropa, Mio se puso mas nerviosa... y Ritsu también... comenzaron a acercarse... hasta que de pronto!

Kyaa! - grito Mio asustada, un trueno había sonado y un relámpago había iluminado el cielo, Ritsu se paro rápidamente apago la TV y abrazo a Mio

No escucho, no veo, no escucho, no veo – repetía asustada la bajista mientras se tapaba los oídos

Tranquila Mio, ya paso – le susurro tiernamente la baterista al oído, Mio la observo, siempre se había sentido muy protegida con Ritsu, y ese día no era la excepción, apagaron la TV y subieron a la habitación de Ritsu

* * *

><p>"vaya, que suerte que pasara esto, no se que habría hecho si la película seguía así" - pensó Ritsu aliviada – Mio, ya es tarde, creo que sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa- sugirió sonriente la baterista<p>

Mio no pudo evitar sentirse mal, era obvio que a Ritsu le molestaba que estuviera ahí... - esta bien... me iré... - contesto Mio tristemente

"que le pasa? Tal vez se quería quedar aquí y la hice sentir mal..." pensó Ritsu, quiso decirle algo pero no se atrevió, Mio estaba tomando sus cosas y de pronto se escucho otro trueno

kyaa! - volvió a gritar Mio mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ritsu muy asustada y llorando

Mio, cálmate, no pasa nada – le decía la baterista mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

no quiero irme... no quiero dormir sola- dijo Mio suavemente mientras sollozaba

"awww que linda!" - pensó la baterista mientras la abrazaba, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, era su madre, lo tomo y fue a hablar a otra pieza

"aww que dije? Tal vez se enojo... no debí decirle que me quería quedar... solo soy una carga para ella..." - pensaba triste y asustada la bajista, en eso Ritsu entro a la habitación muy feliz

Mio, mi madre no podrá llegar, dice que la lluvia es tan fuerte que las calles están inundadas, asi que ella mi padre y Satoshi se quedaran en casa de mi Tía... te gustaría... quedarte.. a … dormir? - pregunto nerviosa Ritsu

esto tomo por sorpresa a Mio pero no dudo en contestar que si

Pero... Ritsu.. donde... dormiré? - pregunto nerviosa "ya no somos unas niñas pequeñas como para dormir... juntas..."

bueno, yo dormiré en la pieza de mi hermano y tu en la mía, que te parece? - dijo la baterista

pero.. y si? - Mio no pudo formular la pregunta pues Ritsu la hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, Mio se sonrojo mucho y un recuerdo vino a su mente

Tranquila, no te preocupes, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte – le dijo dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas – ahora vamos a la pieza de mi hermano

ambas caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pieza de Satoshi

vamos quiero que la veas! - dijo emocionada la baterista, pero cuando intento abrirla

eh? cerrada..? - dijo Ritsu aun sin creerlo, esto la había tomado por sorpresa, pero aun podía dormir en la pieza de sus padres, fueron a verla pero...

También cerrada! - grito la baterista frustrada – Mio... parece que... tendremos que... dormir... juntas

* * *

><p>chan chan chan! XD hi miinna-san! Miio reportandose! hace rato que tenia la idea de este "dia de lluvia" y al fin tuve tiempo de escribirlo! *3* esta vez les quitare poco tiempo ya que es tarde y mi Ritsu se esta quedando dormirda 3 asi que simplemente, si quieren saber lo que pasa dejen reviews! y si no les gusto, tambien dejen reviews (siempre y cuando sean criticas construcitvas uwu) recuerden que los reviews me animan a escribir! eso es todo! espero que les guste tanto como a mi :3 Miio off~!<p> 


	5. El Poder de Mugi

Share

****Disclaimer: ****K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><strong>El Poder de Mugi<strong>

**- **etto… bueno… que duermas bien!- dijo nerviosa la baterista sin mirar a Mio

- si, tu también… -contesto muy nerviosa- Ritsu… - dijo mientras se daba vuelta

-s-si?- grito Ritsu al sentir los pechos de Mio en su espalda

-g-gracias… - susurro tímidamente la bajista

La baterista se dio la vuelta y miro a Mio a los ojos- no te preocupes, no es nada, además… haría lo que fuera por ti- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, ante esto Mio no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse, Ritsu no pudo evitar sonreír, los nervios de Mio eran normales, hasta ella estaba nerviosa, después de todo lo que tuvieron que hacer (buscar un pijama para Mio, armar otra cama, etc) un rayo muy fuerte la asusto y termino suplicándole que durmieran en la misma cama… y ahí estaban… separadas por un espacio pequeñísimo, acostadas en la misma cama…

-Bueno Mio creo que ahora si es hora de dormir, hasta mañana- concluyo Ritsu mientras se daba vuelta

-si… hasta mañana- dijo Mio débilmente mientras se daba vuelta también

-"maldición Tainaka! Quédate tranquila, deja de pensar esas idioteces!"- se regañaba Ritsu, no podía creer que fuera real, aunque no era la primera vez que dormían juntas, Ritsu estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de pensar en cosas pervertidas – "aaahh Mio es tan linda! Pero no quiero asustarla…"

Mientras Ritsu seguía debatiéndose sobre si hacerle algo a Mio o no, la bajista estaba durmiendo plácidamente, de pronto Mio lanzo un bufido y se dio vuelta, abrazo a Ritsu y se quedo tranquila otra vez

Ritsu quedo completamente congelada, Mio la estaba abrazando muy fuerte, podía sentir sus grandes y redondos pechos en su espalda

-"Tranquilízate Tainaka!"- se decía Ritsu a si misma- "esta es tu oportunidad idiota, están solas y nadie las molestara!... pero… y si se asusta?... ella te abrazo! Además quizás no tengas otra oportunidad así en tu vida!" – Ritsu, decidida se zafó del abrazo de Mio y se dio la vuelta

- Mi…! – la baterista no alcanzo a decir nada pues fue ahí cuando comprendió que Mio estaba durmiendo plácidamente y la había abrazado de casualidad, derrotada, volvió a acostarse e intento dormir

* * *

><p>Como era Ricchan! – gritaba Yui emocionada<p>

Ye te dije que no lo se! Ni siquiera pude verle la cara al maldito- gruño Ritsu

Entonces como sabes que era un chico? – acoto Azu-nyan

Pues por que tenia el cabello corto!- dijo Ritsu emocionada

Esa no es una buena respuesta- respondió exasperada la kohai

a-además tenía ropa de hombre- dijo con cara de inteligente la baterista

Pero Ricchan, tu también usas ropa de hombre a veces- comento Yui

Ese no es el punto!- grito Ritsu exasperada – se me apetece un te…

A mi también! – grito Sawa-chan llorando

Sensei deje de hacer eso!- grito Azusa asustada

Por cierto donde esta Mugi?- pregunto Ritsu

Se fue a Italia! – grito Yui

Tuvo que salir con sus padres!- respondió Azusa

La obligue a limpiar mi casa- contesto tranquilamente Sawa-chan

Obviamente las 3 se miraron nerviosas y una gotita rodo por la cara de Ritsu

Me están ocultando algo?-pregunto

No, para nada!- gritaron las 3 al unísono

* * *

><p>Kyaa! – grito Mio asustada<p>

Que sucede? – pregunto el chico extrañado

l-los nombres de las películas me dan miedo – contesto Mio aun asustada

Vamos no te asustes tanto – la regaño el chico mientras se reía – tendrás que soportarlas si tu quieres…

shhh!- grito sonrojada la bajista

jajaja es broma! Además todas esas películas de terror que tiene… me da la impresión de que ni siquiera las ha visto, creo que solo las compra para molestarte- la molesto

Mio la observo entre enojada y sonrojada, no creía que Ritsu fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos por molestarla… o si? Después de todo, gastar dinero solo para comprar una película y mostrársela… era demasiado… cierto?

Mio estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que cierta chica rubia se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia ellos

Oh Mio-chan! – la saludo la rubia con una sonrisa

Eh…MUGI?- grito Mio asustada

Que sorpresa encontrarte por acá- dijo Mugi sin perder su serena sonrisa

Eeh… sii… claro que sorpresa- dijo Mio nerviosa – "maldición que hare ahora?"

Oh que descortés soy lo siento mucho- dijo dirigiéndose al chico- soy Tsumugi Kotobuki, pero puedes decirme Mugi; y tu eres..?

-el chico que no podía dejar de mirar a Mugi contesto muy nervioso- Etto… soy Sato… - pero el chico no pudo continuar pues Mio le dio un pisotón en el pie, el la miro extrañado y adolorido

Satoki! – Grito Mio – su nombre es Satoki

Ah! Un gusto conocerte Satoki-san – contesto Mugi –"bien, se los preguntare ahora, es mi única oportunidad"- son novios? – pregunto Mugi tranquilamente

"me impresiona la actitud de Mugi frente a ciertas cosas" – pensó apresuradamente Mio- claro que no! – Contesto sonrojada – él es solo… solo… - la bajista miro al chico en busca de ayuda

Un amigo!- contesto el chico nervioso – "que hermosa es esta chica! Acaso ella conoce solo chicas bonitas? Le diré que me la presente algún día"

Aaahh- contesto Mugi no muy convencida – pues bien, debo irme, mi mayordomo debe estar esperándome en mi limosina, nos vemos luego Mio-chan, fue un placer conocerte Satoki-san

La rubia se alejó dejando a Mio y "Satoki" helados ante las palabras "mayordomo" y "limosina"

Idiota- le dijo Mio enojada al chico

Lo siento – contesto este rascándose la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa de aquellas

"odio esto" – pensó Mio sonrojada

Y bueno… ya decidiste que regalarle y donde será la ci…. – comenzó el chico

Shhh! – lo regaño Mio otra vez

Tienes que presentármela algún día, es hermosa- le dijo

Eh? – grito Mio desconcertada

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Mugi-chan! Estamos aquí afuera como nos lo pediste<strong>- decía Yui mientras hablaba por teléfono con Mugi

**Perfecto, llegare en unos segundos mas** – contesto Mugi

Yui guardo el celular y miro expectante hacia todos lados – no veo a Mugi chan por ninguna parte – dijo Yui

Tal vez viene en auto- acoto azusa

Que es ese sonido? – pregunto Sawa-chan

**CHICAS! HOLA!**

Las 3 miraron hacia todos lados buscando la fuente del sonido hasta que Yui grito- miren arriba!

Sobre ellas había un helicóptero muy grande se lograba ver el cabello rubio de Mugi ondeando al viento, asustadas las chicas retrocedieron mientras el helicóptero bajaba

No es su novio! – gritaba Mugi por el parlante mientras decencia

Luego de que Mugi lograra bajar y el helicóptero se fuera, las chicas (y Sawa-chan) lograron hablar con mas tranquilidad, Mugi les relato el encuentro con Mio y el chico misterioso

Era bastante atractivo a decir verdad, pero no es mi tipo- concluyo Mugi después de la insistencia de Yui- sus ojos me recordaron mucho a los de Ritsu y su sonrisa también

Tal vez por eso a Mio-chan le gusta… - dijo triste Yui – supongo que para Mio debe ser mucho mas fácil salir con el que con Ritsu…

Ante este comentario las chicas se deprimieron un poco, ya que lo que decía Yui era una cruel pero real posibilidad

Yo no lo creo- contesto Mugi – el yuri es mas fuerte! – grito emocionada – Etto… ***cofcofcof*** no podemos rendirnos ahora, además, la cita ya esta casi lista

Es cierto- dijo la kohai entusiasmada

Bien entonces esta decidido, el plan "cita Mitsu" entra en acción!– grito Yui emocionada

"cita Mitsu? Solo a Yui-senpai se le puede ocurrir un nombre tan extraño- pensó la kohai

* * *

><p>hii! he vuelto! (y para quedarme espero ._.U) siento mucho no poder actualizar seguido mis fics pero, tengo una vida ocupada (?) lo se lo se, "ESPERE TANTOS MESES PARA ESTE SPAMFIC?" pues si ._.u es corto y extraño lo admito, pero es la introduccion para algo mucho mejor! ademas, estar escuchando "yachatta" no me ayudo mucho a escribir algo coherente x3 bueno como siempre espero sus reviews aunque sean para gritarme uwu los uiqeo mucho a todos los que leen mis fics y mas a los que dejan reviews! (ritsu espero que te guste :3) nos vemos pronto y ahora si prometo que el siguiente sera mejor! Miio off!<p> 


	6. Cita Mitsu

**Disclaimer: **K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cita "Mitsu"<strong>_

¿Y qué tal esto? – pregunto nerviosa la bajista

¡Vamos Mio-chan! ¡No vas a un evento tan formal! – le contesto la guitarrista

¿y este? – dijo con confianza la chica de cabello negro

la guitarrista tuvo un ataque de risa – ¡no eres una ancianita Mio-chan! ¡Así te pareces a oba-chan! – decía Yui mientras seguía riendo

pero Yui es que no se que ponerme, ya me he puesto toda la ropa que ocupo habitualmente y nada te gusta- dijo Mio enfadada

Vamos Mio-chan se que tienes algo mejor- Yui cambio el tono de su voz a uno mucho más siniestro- o acaso quieres que Sawa-chan venga a "ayudarte"

La bajista entro al baño con una velocidad impresionante.

¡Ritsu senpai apresúrate ya es tarde! – decía la kohai enojada

Pero debo verme bien ¿no? ¡Dijiste que era un evento importante! – lloriqueaba la baterista

Lo sé, ¡pero no es para tanto! Solo ponte algo cómodo – replico azuza exasperada

Ok.¡ Espérame no tardo! ¡Te prometo que este es el definitivo! – dijo Ritsu con fervor

"¿es la quinta o la octava vez que dice lo mismo? Nunca imagine que Ritsu-senpai fuera de esta clase de personas" – pensó la kohai – "en fin, es una ocasión importante y estamos bien en la hora así que, ¿qué más da?" – pensó azusa mientras sonreía

* * *

><p>Entonces ¿yo voy con Ricchan y Mugi-chan va con Mio-chan? – pregunto por enésima vez Yui<p>

¡No! ¡Tú vas con Mio senpai y yo voy con Ritsu senpai – contesto enfadada la kohai

Aaahh entonces ¿tu vas con Mio-chan y Mugi-chan va con Ricchan? – pregunto la guitarrista otra vez

¡No! Yui senpai, escúchame con atención: Tu, osea Y-Yui vas con Mio-chan y Yo, Azus... A-Azu-nyan va con Ricchan ¿entiendes? – dijo la kohai algo sonrojada

¡Ya entendí! Yo voy con Mio-chan y Azu-nyan va con Ricchan! – dijo emocionada Yui

Eso es Yui senpai! – dijo la gatita feliz

Y quien va con Mugi-chan? – pregunto la guitarrista

Yui-senpai! – grito la kohai

Era una broma azu-nyan – dijo la guitarrista mientras abrazaba a la kohai – por otro lado... me dijiste Yui! – dijo la guitarrista mientras fingía llorar

Eh? L-lo siento! – dijo azu-nyan avergonzada

Bueno entonces – dijo Mugi tranquilamente intentando retomar el tema – repasemos el plan ¿si?

Hai! – dijeron las guitarristas al unísono

Cada una se va con su respectiva "chica asignada" a su casa, le dicen que quieren que las acompañe a un lugar y la obligan a vestirse bien ok?- pregunto Mugi

Las chicas asintieron

Luego la llevan la plaza "Mitsu" – yui sonrió satisfecha cuando Mugi dijo esto – y le dicen alguna excusa para que puedan irse, recuerden que la primera en llegar debe ser Mio y tienen que dejarla sentada en la banca M si?

Volvieron a asentir

Y luego Azu-nyan le dirá a Ricchan que se dirija a aquella banca y se encontraran, lo demás se ira dando según lo que ellas hagan entendido? – dijo Mugi con una sonrisa que daba miedo

Si capitán! – dijeron las guitarristas

* * *

><p>Y esto? Qué te parece Yui? – pregunto la bajista muy sonrojada<p>

Te queda genial Mio-chan! – dijo emocionada la guitarrista mientas abrazaba a Mio

d-de verdad? – pregunto Mio tímidamente

Claro que si- contesto la chica enérgicamente – ahora toma tus cosas, ya debemos irnos – "creo que alguien estará muy feliz con mi elección" –la guitarrista tomo por el brazo a la bajista y salieron en dirección a la plaza "Mitsu"

¡El pastel de naranja es delicioso! – dijo Yui forzadamente mientras le hablaba a su celular de forma muy extraña

Yui, así no se habla~- comenzó Mio pero Yui la detuvo

A ti te gusta el pastel de frutilla ¿verdad? – pregunto la guitarrista de la forma más normal que pudo

Mientras tanto la guitarrista de cabello negro le grito de pronto a su celular: ¡Prefiero el pastel de plátano!

¿De qué hablas Azusa? Por cierto, ¿falta mucho? ¿Aun no me vas a decir a donde vamos? – pregunto Ritsu impaciente

No, aun no – dijo Azusa enfadada, pero luego solto esa risita que tanto hace enojar a Ritsu

¡Nakano!-grito Ritsu mientras perseguía a la kohai

¿Sawako-sensei como va todo? – pregunto la rubia

Sin ningún problema, nadie se ha acercado a la banca "M" – respondió Sawako-sensei que estaba con su característico "traje" asustando a todos los que se acercaban a la banca "M"

¡Sensei Mio-chan está llegando!- dijo emocionada Mugi

Sawako-sensei salió corriendo a toda velocidad asustando a muchas personas y uno que otro perro

¡Mio-chan por aquí! – gritaba Yui indicándole a Mio que se acercara a la banca "M" –siéntate – dijo con una sonrisa, aunque más que una invitación parecía que la estuviera obligando

Yui, no estoy apurada ni nada pero, ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Mio que se sentía un poco nerviosa pues sentía que las personas la observaban

Pues veras- comenzó a decir Yui, de pronto empezó a cantar una melodía extraña y saco su celular mientras movía la mano para que pareciera que vibraba, se lo acerco a la cara y dijo ¿Qué? ¿Qué Santa Claus necesita mi ayuda? ¡Enseguida voy! –miro a Mio y le dijo: ¡Lo siento, debo irme! ¡No me esperes! ¡Pero no te muevas de aquí!

¡Espera Yui! – dijo Mio pero la guitarrista había desaparecido a una velocidad increíble, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho su nombre

¿Mio?

La chica de cabello negro miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella hermosa voz, y al verla se quedo petrificada, la castaña se sentó junto a la nerviosa bajista

"¡Se ve hermosa! ¡Esa polera ajustada le queda de maravilla! ¡Y ese maldito escote! ¡Es demasiado grande! ¡Puedo ver sus pechos a la perfección! ¡Concéntrate Tainaka!" – pensaba la baterista

"¡Se ve tan genial! ¡Definitivamente la ropa holgada le queda divina! Y se ve muy bien con el flequillo suelto… ¡es como un sueño! Sus ojos, y esa estúpida y sensual sonrisa que me vuele loca"- pensaba Mio que no disimulaba para nada su sonrojo –¡Ritsu! – fue lo único que atino a decir

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con una sonrisa la baterista mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en cosas pervertidas

Pues, Yui me trajo aquí y se fue, me dijo que no volvería- dijo Mio un poco triste ¿y tú?

Yo vine aquí con Azusa y ella también se fue y me dijo que no volvería ¿extraño no? – dijo Ritsu sonriendo

Sí, eso creo – comento Mio -"¿ahora qué hago?!

"¡Vamos Tainaka! ¡ es tu oportunidad!"- hey Mio, ya que estamos aquí…. ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – dijo Ritsu muy sonrojada

¿eh? ¿Salir… las dos? – dijo Mio muy sonrojada y nerviosa

¡Si tienes algo que hacer no importa! – dijo Ritsu apresuradamente rascando su cabeza con una mano antes de que Mio pudiera responder

No tengo nada que hacer- dijo Mio mirando hacia otra parte

¿De verdad? Pregunto Ritsu, la bajista asintió con la cabeza- ¡Bien! Me lo debías Mio, hace tiempo que no salías conmigo~ - dijo Ritsu mientras abrazaba a Mio intentando actuar con normalidad

¡Ritsu! – dijo enojada Mio mientras se zafaba del abrazo y golpeaba en la cabeza a Ritsu, ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

* * *

><p>Todo va bien por aquí, ¿qué tal están las cosas allá Azu-nyan? –dijo Yui muy emocionada<p>

Yui-senpai estoy al lado tuyo así que vemos lo mis-intento decir la kohai pero su senpai la interrumpió

Dije, ¿Qué tal están las cosas allá Azu-nyan? –dijo Yui mas fuerte que antes

Todo va bien Yui-senpai- respondió Azusa derrotada ante la insistencia de Yui

Parece que se están moviendo- dijo Mugi – ¡Chicas síganlas! –gritaba Mugi por su teléfono sentada en su limosina

¡Si capitán!- respondieron las guitarristas

* * *

><p>¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Mio<p>

Un poco, ¿quieres ir a tomar helados? –respondió la baterista

Me encantaría –respondió Mio un poco sonrojada "¡es mi oportunidad!"

Una vez que llegaron a la heladería Mio se ofreció para ir a comprar los helados, Ritsu se extraño un poco ya que generalmente no le gustaba ir a comprar ella, pero acepto, se sentó cerca de la ventana, el lugar favorito de Mio

Mio saco una pequeña libreta de su bolso y comenzó a leerla: "helado de pistacho, bien, ahí voy"

¿Qué desea comprar? –pregunto dulcemente la chica de la heladería

Un helado de Pistacho y otro de fru… "no, a Ritsu no le gusta el olor ni el sabor de las cosas de frutilla" de Chocolate –dijo Mio un tanto nerviosa

"de verdad el día de hoy Mio se ve radiante, esta mas linda y sexy que nunca" – Ritsu estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Mio ya había llegado con los helados

Toma –dijo Mio mientras le daba el helado a Ritsu con una sonrisa nerviosa

¡Waaa helado de pistacho! ¡Mi favorito! ¡Gracias Mio! –dijo Ritsu muy feliz mientras probaba su helado

"lo que sea con tal de verte sonreír" –pensó la chica de cabello negro

* * *

><p>Azu-nyan, ¿te fijaste en la libreta que saco Mio?-pregunto Yui<p>

Si, me pregunto que será- dijo la gatita

¡La cita está saliendo a la perfección! – Comento Mugi muy feliz – ¡Miren! ¡Se están sacando fotos!

¡De verdad es una cita Mitsu!- dijo Yui muy feliz

Ya terminaron sus helados, ¿ahora qué harán? –pregunto Azusa

* * *

><p>¿y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Mio<p>

No lo se, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?- pregunto Ritsu

Pues… me gustaría caminar un poco… ver algunas tiendas…. – respondió Mio

Ok! ¡Vamos entonces! – dijo Ritsu enérgicamente mientras tomaba la mano de Mio y salian de la tienda, ambas estaban muy nerviosas pero felices

Vieron muchas tiendas, Ritsu aprovecho de asustar un par de veces a Mio, como siempre, se compraron unos dulces y Mio nuevamente saco su libreta, la leyó y le compro un Berlin a Ritsu que casualmente era su dulce favorito, Ritsu no dejaba de mirar feo a todos pues ella no era la única que no podía dejar de mirar el provocativo escote de la polera de Mio, Azusa, Yui y Mugi no las perdían de vista y comentaban todo lo que pasaba hasta que de pronto 2 chicos se acercaron a ellas

Hey preciosa, ¿tú y tu amiga no quieren divertirse un poco? – le pregunto uno de los chicos a Mio mientras se acercaba mucho a ella, Mio estaba a punto de llorar cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura como aquella vez

Hey, por si no te habías dado cuenta ella está conmigo, así que no la molestes- dijo Ritsu muy enfadada con una voz que Mio nunca había escuchado –Vámonos Mio- dijo la baterista y comenzó a caminar sin soltar a la bajista, una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente Mio recupero la voz

Ritsu… gracias… - dijo Mio muy nerviosa y aun con ganas de llorar

Hehe, no fue nada, creí que esa era la mejor forma de alejarlos- dijo Ritsu sonriendo, de pronto recordó que aun tenía su brazo rodeando la cintura de Mio

¡Lo siento!- dijo muy avergonzada la baterista mientras quitaba su brazo

No te preocupes… no me molesta- dijo la bajista mirando al suelo

¿eh?

¡Nada, nada! –grito Mio muy sonrojada

* * *

><p>¡Eso fue simplemente genial! –Gritaba Mugi emocionada - ¡esto es amor verdadero!<p>

Nunca había visto asi a Ritsu**-**senpai – dijo Azusa que aun estaba sorprendida

Azu-nyan, yo también te voy a proteger! – proclamo Yui

Si, si, Yui-senpai- dijo la kohai, que se había sonrojado un poco

* * *

><p>Luego de aquel incidente decidieron ir al local de comida rápida al que siempre iban, y Mio saco su libreta otra vez, Ritsu la vio y no pudo evitar preguntar: Mio, ¿Qué es eso?<p>

¿Eh? ¿ e-esto? ¡N-No es nada!-dijo Mio muy nerviosa

Vamos diiiiimeeee~ - insistió Ritsu

¡No! – dijo Mio

¡Mio-chan es muy mala conmigo y me oculta cosas! – dijo Ritsu fingiendo que lloraba

Mio al escuchar esto sintió mucha pena y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus ojos –Lo siento – dijo la chica muy bajito

¿ eh Mio? – Ritsu la miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, torpemente se paro de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a Mio –"soy una imbécil"- Mio, no llores, no te preocupes por la libreta, Mio, por favor no llores

Mio levanto la mirada y vio a Ritsu abrazándola, Ritsu puso una mano sobre la cara de mio dulce y suavemente limpiándole una lagrima

Ritsu- dijo tímidamente la bajista

¿Sí? – dijo apresuradamente la baterista

Tienes mayonesa en la mejilla – dijo Mio

¡Aaah! – Grito Ritsu mientras se limpiaba la cara –¡Mio! – dijo enfadada

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reir nuevamente, esta vez con más animo que antes, Mio se limpio las lagrimas, abrazo a Ritsu y le dijo al oído: Gracias

* * *

><p>Ritsu, sé que no tenemos nada que comprar pero… - comenzó tímidamente la chica de cabello negro<p>

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ritsu

¿Podemos entrar a la tienda de musica? ¡Por favor! Solo quiero mirar…. – dijo Mio haciendo un puchero

"¡Que linda se ve! No puedo decirle que no"- está bien – respondió Ritsu con una sonrisa

Cuando entraron Mio se dirigió directamente a la parte de los bajos y de ahí nadie pudo moverla, Ritsu aprovecho de dar unas vueltas y mirar cosas para su batería, derrotada, volvió donde Mio que aun no salía de su sitio

Agradécemelo toda la vida Akiyama-san – dijo Ritsu poniendo una voz graciosa

¿Qué debo agradecerte? – pregunto Mio intrigada

¡Qué entraras al mundo de la música! ¡No es obvio! – dijo Ritsu inflando sus mejillas

Tienes razón, nunca te lo he agradecido como es debido, Gracias por traerme a este mundo, a tu mundo, gracias a ti tengo una banda y muchas buenas amigas, he ,logrado superar un poco mi timidez y sobre todo, gracias por hacer que mi vida sea divertida –dijo Mio muy sinceramente con una sonrisa

Mio… ¡Que cosas dices!– dijo Ritsu empujando a Mio, estaba muy sonrojada

¡Oye! – protesto la bajista

¡Auxilio, la fuerte y peligrosa Mio Akiyama me persigue! – grito Ritsu mientras comenzaba a acorrer

* * *

><p>No importa donde estén, ellas no cambian ¿verdad? – dijo Azusa resignada<p>

Bueno, creo que eso es lo importante en una relación, quererse tal y como son- dijo Yui

Yui-senpai eso fue muy profundo – dijo Azusa sonrojada

¡es porque yo también te quiero Azu-nyan! – dijo Yui abalanzándose sobre Azusa

¡Yui-senpai! – reclamo la kohai

* * *

><p>Luego de mucho caminar, reírse y sacar fotos volvieron a la "plaza Mitsu" y se sentaron nuevamente en la Plaza "M" se sacaron mas fotos y hablaron despreocupadamente por mucho rato, hasta que Ritsu decidió que había llegado el momento<p>

Nee Mio- comenzó Ritsu

¿Sí? – dijo la bajista mirando hacia otro lugar

¿estás saliendo con alguien? – pregunto Ritsu muy nerviosa

¿eh? ¡P-ero si ya te dije que no! –respondio nerviosa la bajista "¿otra vez con esto?"

No me mientas – dijo Ritsu muy seriamente

Ritsu, ya te lo dije, no tengo novio – dijo Mio muy nerviosa

**¿**entonces estas interesada en alguien? – pregunto Ritsu nuevamente

Ritsu… -dijo Mio nerviosa

¡Respóndeme! – grito Ritsu "rayos, ¿Por qué le grite? ¡Odio tratarla así!"

Ritsu… - Mio no pudo decir nada mas pues las lagrimas y el miedo hacían que sus palabras no salieran, intento pararse pero Ritsu la tomo por el brazo, y la tomo tan fuerte que Mio perdió el equilibrio y quedo solo a centímetros de los labios de Ritsu, ambas se miraron muy sonrojadas, pero, para sorpresa de Mio, la baterista estaba haciendo que esa pequeña distancia se acortara cada vez mas…

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan! hi minna~ Miio reportandose despues de muuuucho tiempo! w bueno, estoy conforme con este capitulo, asi que espero que a ustedes tambien les guste, tengan en cuenta que lo escribi en un pc sin barra espaciadora y sin "e" asi que creo que quedo bastante bien de extension xD bueno no les prometo actualizar seguido pero lo intentare, solo espero que les guste, sobre todo a ti Ritsu y que dejen reviews n.n gracias por leer mis fics~! nos vemos~! Miio off~! <strong><br>**


End file.
